Thing's Happen
by XDokiDokiDorEmiX
Summary: What Happens To Inuyasha And Co After The Final Battle And Some Times You Have To Realize Thing's Happen And Reality Can Come Crashing Down...Not That good At Summeries So Please Read And Find Out Gooder Than It Seems.


Well hello there fellow readers I'm dorEmi o^,^o And this here is my first fan-fiction this was nagging at my mind for the longest so I decided to write it down on "paper" don't know how good it came out though but that's what you're here for to read and review Coughhopefullycough I'd like to think that this story is kinda depressing hm mm.

Anyways

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Inuyasha Or Any Of It Character's Rumiko Takahashi Does But If I Did Sesshoumaru Would Sang "I'm Too Sexy" Every time He Made An Entrance And Naraku Would Wear A Pink Bunny suit And Bounce Around chanting 'What's Up Doc!'.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**On With the Fic**

Things happen….unexplained….because nobody really wants to…and nor do you want them to…..if time would stop you could figure out everything you wanted to know…ponder on the thoughts more, because you'd have all the time in the world this was especially true when it came to a certain raven-haired miko.

In the field of a clearing covered in sweat, debris and blood….her blood, her friends, and of the enemy…the final battle if you will…it went on for hours and the home team came out victorious finally…..not without any sacrifices strewn about with the dead Body of the arachnid demon were the bodies of the miko's friends All. DEAD. Laying in pools of their own blood bodies growing colder and stiffer by the moment, you think it's a dream but its not no….its reality and you know this Only Because the ache you feel in your heart is too painful to be anything but real.

"_**Their all dead… sango, miroku…..shippo…and There's Nothing I Can Do…" **_she thought.

It's amazing how you think things last forever but they don't. The Irony Of it All…Life Can Be So Good Then Things Come Crashing down at an Breakneck speed Only Yesterday You

Were running around in This Very Field full Of Life and Pretty Flowers with the Spring Wind Drifting the Scent of Carnations and Wildflowers to Your Senses.

Now Blood Was What Clouded Your Senses the Sick Metallic Smell Sickeningly Putrid

And Foul Along With the Smell Of Burnt And Charred Flesh.

Now it was Covered In Blood….Blood everywhere…..Killing the Very Same Grass and Flowers that Cushioned Your Fall When the Fox Kit Bounded into Your Arms.

Suddenly A Sound Catches Your Attention barely Audible nothing But A Whisper On The Wind, You Walk Towards The Sound. What Is It?....Coming Closer She Realizes Its Shallow breathing.

It Gets Louder Turning into a Rough Raspy Sound, Coming To a Stop You Stand Before Your Silver Haired Cute Doggy Eared Companion, The Hanyou's Face Is Contorted With Unbearable Pain, Once beautiful Golden Eyes That Used To Shine With Life And Dance With A Fire Were Now Nothing But Dull Almost Lifeless Orbs.

You Remember How That Same Hanyou Used To Stand So Tall and Proud,

Now he's crumpled Like a Stone Wall…Even the Strongest of Bridges Can Collapse

Under Too Much Pressure.

"_Inuyasha….I used to think you were so strong yet look at you now…broken and bleeding all over the forest floor, But Now I have To Remember things Happen_" she thought looking at the hanyou.

He reached out with his blood covered claws…he reached out to her beckoning for her to come next to him and she did with rushed urgent strides. Not wanting to waste a moment because a moment can seem like eternity.

She knelt beside him taking his outstretched clawed hand she shivered at the touch of his cold touch and pale skin he was dying and she knew it blood were pooling around her rapidly.

"Kagome..." He Whispered Voice Calm and Even despite the Fact That He Was in Pain and dying.

"Yes Inuyasha?"…She Replied Staring At His Pale Face.

"I'm Sorry"….He said

She Was A Little Taken Aback By What He Said, Because Inuyasha was Never one to apologize for anything he'd did what the hell was the world coming to? First almost all her friends were dead, they finally killed off the spider and now Inuyasha was apologizing, was this really real?

"_How f*cked up can life be_" Kagome Thought the Shock Would be Clearly Visible

But She Had Long Ago Got a Hold of Her Emotion's, Because Anything Anyone Did

Wouldn't Ever Come As A Surprise To Her, And Emotions Were Weaknesses Because Things Happen.

"…………." She said Nothing, Silence Is the Only Answer He Got

"Gome Do You Accept My Apologies?" Asked Inuyasha He Was Straining He Squeezed Her Hand His Eyes Becoming Slightly More Dazed Over And Misty.

"Yes Inuyasha I Accept Your Apologies" Replied Kagome. But Did She Really.

His Life Was Ending and Soon, Raspy, Pained Gasps of Breath Were Escaping

His Lips and His Beautiful Face Was Contorted and Losing More Color by the Minute

"I'm G-Glad That I Was A-Able To Get That Off My Chest I-It's Been Eating At Me For A Long Time Now….I Knew I W-Was Going to Have To Tell You Sooner Or Later I'm Dying So Now Was The Right Time…I'm Sorry For All The The Things I Did To You Including Leaving You All The Time For Kikyo And I Know I Should Have Said This Sooner Than Later But I Love You And I Always Have"

Oh Yes, Things Really Do Happen; I Suppose Next Penguins Would Rule The World And Panda Bears Would Start A Beeline Doing The Mac-arena.

"Do You Feel The Same?" The Question had to settle in…Did She Feel The Same After All This Time, She Wasn't The Same 15 Year-old Girl Who Thought Everything Was A Fairytale She Knew Reality From Fiction, Oh How Many Time's She Had Dared To Play With Fire And How She Had Been Burnt, You Can Only Love Someone For So Long Until You Give Up…It Was Unrequited Love Or So She Thought, Now Here Inuyasha Was Confessing To Her, Was It Because His Once Undead Love Was Now Crossing The Border Between This World And The Next? Maybe., But In The Confines Of Her Mind She Decided That She Didn't Feel the Same Anymore Maybe She Could Lie And Tell Him Otherwise But She'd Rather Not Lie Considering This Would Be The Last Thing She Said To Him, But Things Happen.

"No Inuyasha I Don't Feel The Same" That Was Her Reply Her Voice Was Straight And Even.

"Kagome Why?" He Looked Absolutely Crushed Guess It Doesn't Matter He's Already Going To Die.

"Being rejected so many times Can Do That to a Girl" Her Voice No Was Devoid Of All Emotion's

"…….." He Was Silent, Shock Is One of the Things He Feels Right Now, Maybe He Shouldn't Have Rejected Her All Those Time's And Led Her To Believe He Hadn't Cared About Her And Her Feelings, He Knows How It Feels Now To Be Rejected. Because Now She Was Doing The Same Thing To Him And Oh How It Hurt.

"On Top Of The Rejection, You Ran Off And Left With Kikyo So Many Times So I Just Gave Up It Was For the Best. How Long Did You Think I Would Wait Inuyasha? For You To Say You Loved Me? I May Have Been Naïve But I Wasn't Stupid And Besides Things Happen" Her Voice Now Held A Bitter Edge To It Sharper Than A Steel Blade Knife.

Hahahaha "Things Happen" That's What They Always Say If Only They Knew How True It Was Sometimes I think More People Should Live By That Philosophy, That Or Just Start Not Giving A Shit.

_Wheeze…..wheeze…. wheeze _

His last breaths slow painful wheezes trying to catch his breath trying to hold on to life but there was no hope for such a thing now was there? No. because 'things happen'.

"_goodbye Inuyasha" _my last whispered words to him as his eyes close slowly before he too drifted form the world of the living to the world of the next.

Just Like All My Other Friends.

There's No Time for Despairing Though Because Soon Enough I'll Be Joining Them One Day to Come Because Things Happen.

"_In A World Where Everything Hurts...Things Happen…..And Some Are For the Best" _And Those Were Her Last Thought's as She Fell into a Deep Slumber.

**finished.**

That was my first fic and it was uber hard I mean really, you'd think that writing something from the confines of your mind would be…easy but its not. Anyways read and review people because if you don't you shall feel the sting and wrath of DOReMI AND THE SUPER EVIL MUTANT NINJA BUNNIES!?!?! Ehehe O^, ^O And What Did I Mean By "She Fell Into A Deep Slumber"? Any Guesses?.

Any-Ways

R&R

Because Me Love You Long Time XD

DorEmI

Out.


End file.
